Beauty & the Beast (GG style)
by sn0wy.mk24
Summary: based on the Disney movie Beauty & the Beast. two people who have nothing in common and yet... somehow they ended up falling in love ... Tristan is the Beast while Rory plays Belle with a few changes.. here and there :) R/R
1. Introduction

**Beauty & the Beast (GG style)**

**Summary: based on the movie Beauty & the Beast that I got inspired by the movie and decided to write one in Gilmore Girls version. I even noticed that one of the authors to write one but, only under Jess and Rory together but, this one is with Tristan and Rory as a couple with a few different characters and everything plus I thought it would be a nice change for once since this is my first story I wrote in Gilmore Girls so hopefully you bare with me here okay. Tristan Degrey & Rory Gilmore (Trory4lyfe)**

**So here it is… Beauty & the Beast (GG style)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Beauty & the Beast if I did; Tristan would been with Rory the minute the show ended where they both got reunited with one another because I think they look good and I'm sure the fans of Tristan and Rory would agree with me am I right? Don't forget to read and review ^_^**

_Characters to the story…_

_Rory Gilmore as Belle_

_Tristan Degrey as Beast/Prince_

_Jess Mariano as Belle's step cousin_

_Luke Danes as Belle's step father_

_Lane Kim as Belle's best friend._

_Mrs. Kim as Lane's mom_

_Christopher Hayden as Maurice_

_Jaden DeGrey as a portrait of Tristan's grandfather_

_Dean Forester as Gaston_

_Kyle as LaFou_

_Lorelei Gilmore Danes as Belle's mom_

_Lane Kim as Belle's best friend_

_Logan Huntzberger as a portrait of himself (Tristan's cousin)_

_Louise Grant as Duster_

_Madeline Lynn as the Dresser_

_Paris Geller as Cogworth_

_Colin McCrae as a portrait of himself in the west wing._

_Finnegan Morgan "Finn" as Lumiere_

_Emily Gilmore as Belle's grandmother_

_Richard as Belle's grandfather_

_Liz Danes as Mrs. Potts_

_T.J. as Mr. Kettle_

_Matthew as Chip (Liz and T.J. son)_

_The villager's of Star Hallow_

_Brianna as the Enchantress/old woman_

**~*~End of Prologue~*~**

**let me know what ya think? =]**


	2. Chapter I: Once Upon a Time

**Chapter One: Once Upon a Time…**

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince called Tristan Degrey lived in a shining castle with servants who follows his every whim and wouldn't dare confronted him with his selfish needs. He had parents who loved him dearly that tragic strikes when Tristan's cousin Logan's parents died in a car crash that left Logan by himself that Tristan's parents decided to let him live with him and became the best friends till then but, unfortunately when they were about 10 years they died from a sudden illness that left him by himself with his cousin Logan under their loyal grandfather Jayden, their friends and their servants who served the prince. Although Tristan and Logan have everything their heart desired, Tristan was spoiled, selfish and unkind towards others except his grandfather and his cousin Logan where they're the only ones who would manage to calm him down despite his fury temper to soften him a bit.

Then on Christmas Eve after his 15th birthday a few months ago, an old woman appeared at his castle door.

"Will someone get that!?" Tristan exclaimed at the servants who were busy preparing Christmas for their master and everyone in the castle.

"Guys hello!? Is anyone going to get that," Tristan yelled once more leaving them busy themselves where he grumbled and cursed under his breath that he got himself up and walked to the front door on who would interrupt him at this hour.

"What do you want?!" yelled Tristan, opening the door.

Standing there in the bitter cold was an ugly old woman.

"Please sir, may I have a place to stay for the night," said the woman holding out a single rose to him "I don't have much but, I can give you this single rose in return," she explained.

Tristan was repulsed by her haggard appearance that he sneered at the gift and turned away from the old woman. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearance for beauty is found deep within. And when he was dismissed her once more, the old woman ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress called Breanna.

"A rose? You have to be joking," sneered Tristan, 'That's not even close to stay in the garden shed for the night, good-bye," he added.

"Do not be deceived by appearances young man," said the old hag, again holding the rose to him "For beauty is found within the eyes of the beholder," she commented.

"I don't see any beauty here, " Tristan jeered, turning back to the warmth from the other room "Now off with you I have a feast to get back too," with his last comment, the old woman raised her wand and began to change. Her short grey hair began long with dark brown hair. Her face became youthful and her body began of what she was truly was. Within a second the most beautiful woman stood before him leaving him to jump in startled from her sudden appearance.

"I'm sorry," said Tristan, kneeling at her feet, "I meant no harm miss," pleading for her forgiveness.

"No harm…" said the enchantress, looking down at him with her cold blue green eyes "You'd rather have an ugly old woman die in the most coldest night in your front door steep then allow her to enter when you're celebrating this Christmas Eve. You have no love anywhere especially with your grandfather Jaden and your cousin Logan who was close to you where you selfishly told him that he couldn't leave you where he could've been free to do his own thing but, being the lovely cousin and best friend that he is he stayed with you for your sake because he loved his cousin who was like a brother to him. And for that you and everyone here will pay…

"Please," said Tristan, pleading to her again "Please don't hurt my grandfather, my cousin or anyone else for that matter in this castle. It's my fault have mercy please," he begged.

"It's too late Tristan… this is your punishment… I'm sorry," said Breanna the enchantress, sadly and with a flick of her wand Tristan was transformed into a beast.

He grew horns and his legs became longer. His muscles became more or so and after an excruciating minute, the spell ended. But, when Tristan looked into the mirror, instead of his face there was a monster.

That's when he looked away and turned back to Breanna the enchantress.

"Here," she said, handing him the rose "Take care of this rose. For it too is enchanted. It will blood until your twenty-fifth birthday. If you find true love by then and she loves you back by the time the last petal falls then the spell will be broken. But if you do not, you'll be doomed to remain a beast forever. And also take this," a small mirror appeared into thin air above him which Tristan grabbed it with one swipe "It will help you find your true love," she told him.

With those final words to him, she disappeared.

The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would blood for many years to come. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the last petal fell then the spell would be broken… if not… he'll be doomed to remain a Beast for all eternity.

As the years passed on, he fell into despair, agony and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast….

That is until two portraits popped up out of nowhere _(a/n: cough *I wonder who could they be* cough* Logan and his grandfather)_

"Wh-what's going on Tristan? I was in the dining room having my dinner and the next thing I knew I ended up here," the first portrait said.

"Oh Tristan… what have you done… my boy… " the 2nd portrait replied with disappointment in his face.

"I'm sorry grandpa… I'm sorry Logan…" Tristan whispered… where both portraits jaws dropped in shock as they saw their once grandson/cousin into a Beast. You can say they were both stunned and shocked by the results.

**~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

**So what do you think of the introduction? Like it… love it? Let me know what ya think? Don't forget to read and review; if you ever seen Beauty & the Beast it's based on the Disney movie but, I made a few changes on the music so hopefully you'll enjoy ^_^ toddles.**


End file.
